


【番外】在劫难逃——美人计（中）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：在劫难逃番外篇现实背景，胡编乱造Beta克里斯Omega 梅西





	【番外】在劫难逃——美人计（中）

“啊……哈啊……保罗你轻……轻一点啊……”Omega嗓音软糯中带着沙哑，像是承受着什么痛苦却又带着快乐。  
年轻的alpha声音有点儿紧张，微微喘息着：“里奥……里奥你放松一点，你这么紧张，我没法……没法用力，会伤到你。”  
沉默了半晌，只有肉体摩擦和梅西克制的、轻微的呜咽声。  
又过了一会儿，黏腻剧烈的撞击声响起，年长的Omega突然拔高了呻吟，甚至带着哭腔儿：“保罗，保罗不要……啊……那里……那里不要……”  
迪巴拉的声音像是因为什么「剧烈运动」而断续粗喘，温柔里还有诱哄的意味：“别乱动，很快……很快就好……”

克里斯死死盯着手机监听的音频界面，有那么一瞬间，一种不知道“我是谁，我在哪儿，我在干什么”的荒诞感油然而生。  
说好的谍战片儿，怎么他妈的就变成动作片了呢？  
茫然的beta看了看茶几上的牛油果奶昔，旁边鱼缸里蒂亚戈养的小乌龟背上也长出了苔藓，院子里迷你球场上的草皮郁郁葱葱。  
一下子好像全世界都在用自己的方式悄悄通知克里斯，你绿了，彻底的那种。  
克里斯觉得自己的眼睛可能也开始冒绿光了。  
他默默地退出了播放页，顿了顿，突然发狠把手机从二楼的窗户扔了出去。抛物落入泳池的声音细碎的声响终于惊醒了梦游中的beta，克里斯抓紧了沙发上的靠枕心有余悸。  
幸好已经把孩子们送到了妈妈那里，他们还那么小，不能让他们面对一个出轨的爸爸和一个崩溃的父亲。  
明明已经是暖融融的春天了，太阳只是隔了一层玻璃照在身上，怎么就冷冰冰得像要冻死人？  
前几天梅西又想不开地回到了阿根廷国家队去马德里参加一场可有可无的友谊赛，虽然明眼人都知道那是个火坑，这个小傻子每次回家都说不回去了，再也不回去了，却再下一次被征召的时候，装模作样犹豫两天就又屁颠屁颠地滚回去给人家当牲口用。  
克里斯本来都想好了，这个傻子要是敢去他就敢把人锁在家里，绝不给阿根廷足协那些利欲熏心的老家伙再伤害梅西的机会，接着就听说了迪巴拉也被一块征召了。  
天赐良机……个屁啊！  
克里斯真心实意地想穿越回三天前把那个同意梅西去马德里集训的自己弄死算了。  
这哪里是谍中谍的试探，这是单方面的送羊入虎口。  
阴沟里翻船也就算了，关键这个沟是他自己亲手一锹一锹挖出来的。  
很好，他的Omega在他挖的沟里愉快地踩着两条船荡来荡去，他可以用挖出来的土把自己活埋了。  
没脸见人了！  
妈的迪巴拉，敢绿我！有种别回意大利！  
克里斯捂着头脱力的瘫在沙发上，如果有后悔药这种东西的话，他愿意戒掉所有的健康食品把后悔药当饭吃到饱。  
所以，里奥……果然早就已经变心了吗？

迪巴拉跨坐在梅西的背上，手里拿着一瓶按摩油，脸红得像要滴出血来。  
而且他可耻的硬了，卡在一个不上不下的位置腿酸得要死。既不敢停下手里的动作，也不敢坐实了让前辈发现自己的窘况，简直……要命。  
嘿，但这不能怪他好吗？  
迪巴拉心里哭着想，拜托，这是梅西诶，里奥•梅西诶，恐怕全阿根廷踢足球的小男孩青春期的性幻想都是这个天才Omega好吗？  
他也……不例外的好吗？  
何况他的偶像在他的旁边叫得如此有声有色，他又没有坏掉，怎么可能一点儿反应都没有。  
都怪那个疑神疑鬼的葡萄牙老男人！迪巴拉心里已经大雨滂沱了，他想到了被前辈发现这件事之后，自己本就凄凉的国家队生涯恐怕要就此结束了。  
一代青年球星陨落，原因竟是俱乐部和国家队的队长之间玩儿爱情的无间道？  
迪巴拉想想自己都要冤死了。  
“里……里奥，我就帮你按……按摩下背和腿，你你你……”从小宝石变成红宝石的年轻alpha嗫嚅着开口。  
他其实想说，咱们就按摩一下，你不用叫得这么……淫荡吧？  
虽然我是接了个不靠谱的任务来负责试探你，这任务完成得是不是过于轻松了？？？  
房间里的电视后头还装着你老公给的监听器，他万一想不开脑抽以为咱们俩搞上了（当然了前辈，如果这是真的我也能和他抗争到底的相信我），你不怕死，我怕的啊……  
“少废话”，梅西的脸埋在松软的枕头里，声音闷闷的，他满足的叹息了一声，回过头来朝迪巴拉温柔地笑了笑。  
接收到偶像笑容的小宝石先是被闪得飘飘然了一瞬，然后顺着梅西的视线望过去，背后的冷汗唰地一下冒了出来。  
他的队长挑着眉毛冲他眨着眼，棕黑色的眸子里都是戏谑和嘲弄，那把碍事的大胡子刚剃干净，勾着嘴角的样子就像一个恶作剧得逞的少年。  
迪巴拉的第一反应是，他和那个不靠谱的葡萄牙人的事情败露了。  
第二反应是，完蛋，我死定了。  
梅西朝着电视机的方向冲他轻微地努了努嘴，接收到命令的alpha立刻连滚带爬地冲到电视机后面关掉了监听器，然后背靠着墙垂着头规规矩矩站在了一边。  
克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多，你真是把我坑惨了！迪巴拉战战兢兢地想，如果现在开门逃走，三步之内是不是没有足球的小队长就追不上自己了？  
这么想着，他暗搓搓的朝门的方向移动了一小步，很好，队长只是看着他阴森森地笑着没有说话。  
再动一小步，小队长依旧没什么表示。  
非常棒，他只差一步就可以逃出升天了，加油迪巴拉！你可以的~  
手刚一握上门把手，梅西悠闲惬意的声音在他背后响起，吓得小宝石一哆嗦：“迪比准备去哪里啊？”  
“透……透透气……”  
“迪比这么衣衫不整的出去恐怕会被人误会我和迪比有什么的哦”，迪巴拉觉得梅西的脸上有肉眼可见的黑气冒了出来，下一秒就被兜头罩上了一件充满小队长薄荷玫瑰香气的T恤，梅西脸上笑眯眯的，语气冰的能冻死人：“这样好多了对不对？”  
被两口子接连「玩弄」的年轻alpha快哭出来了：“里奥……我我……”  
“坦白从宽”，梅西继续笑眯眯的补充：“那个笨蛋到底许诺你什么了呀，其实迪比想要什么应该和队长说嘛，不然被不靠谱的坏人骗了还得帮别人数钱，你说是不是啊？”  
受到上帝感召的迪巴拉迅速交代了全部犯罪事实。  
他想了想，还是补充了一句：“其实克里斯也是因为你最近对他太冷淡了，他没什么安全感才会脑子一抽想出这种办法，你也不要太怪他。”  
梅西拍拍迪巴拉的肩膀，年长的Omega脸色难看得要命，猜到了是一回事，被人证实了又是另外一回事儿了。他恨铁不成钢的用指头戳着躲闪的迪巴拉的脑门，盯着年轻alpha扑闪的含着水光的浅色眼睛，叹着气：“保罗你跟着克里斯胡闹什么呀哎……”  
“我知道错了”，迪巴拉垂着头拉扯着梅西的手：“我能不能问问，你是什么时候知道的？”  
“保罗以前从来不粘着我，这次集训你一来就不正常，去年世界杯克里斯蒂安天天和我在一块的时候，我记得保罗还嘲笑他来的？而且你学克里斯学的太假了，我真不是天生就喜欢那个脱线的傻样好吧……”  
老奸巨猾。  
迪巴拉脑子里蓦的冒出了这么个词儿，进而不寒而栗。  
我的尤文头牌大哥哟，你这傻气儿都飘出欧洲了，到底是怎么搞定我们黑到冒烟的小队长的啊喂。  
“那你现在预备怎么办？直接回巴塞罗那毒打他吗？”迪巴拉战战兢兢地问。  
“那怎么会？那个傻子找了小宝石来给我演一出美人计，迪比年轻漂亮，我能有什么办法呢，只能将计就计”，梅西托着下巴冲年轻的alpha笑的灿烂，语气却阴惨惨的：“从现在开始，保罗就是我的出轨对象了，你可要好！好！配！合！呀！”  
这次被贪图偶像周边莫名卷入家庭纠纷的迪巴拉，是真的被吓哭了。


End file.
